parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Sesame Street (Sodor Street) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Big Bird - (Thomas and Big Bird are both the main characters) *Percy as Snuffy - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Big Bird and Snuffy are) *Skarloey as Elmo - (Skarloey and Elmo are both wear red) *Donald and Douglas as Ernie and Bert - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Ernie and Bert are) *Edward as Grover - (Edward and Grover are both wear blue, wise, and kind) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ernestine - (Emma and Ernestine are both named begins with the letter 'E') *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cookie Monster - (Montana and Cookie Monster are both big and blue) *Smudger as Oscar the Grouch - (Smudger and Oscar the Grouch are both wear green and evil) *S.C.Ruffy as Frazzle - (Frazzle's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *Duck as Count Von Count - (Count Von Count's voice suits Duck) *Oliver as Kermit the Frog - (Oliver and Kermit the Frog are both wear green and western) *Toby as Telly Monster - (Toby and Telly Monster are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Toad as Baby Bear *Gordon as Gordon - (Gordon and Gordon are both share the same names) *Molly as Susan - (Molly and Susan are both wives to Gordon and Gordon) *BoCo as Luis Rodriguez *Mavis as Maria - (Mavis and Maria are both have five letters in one name and have nams starting with "Ma") *Emily as Zoe - (Zoe's voice suits Emily) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rosita - (Tillie and Rosita are both wear blue and beautiful) *Lady as Abby Cadabby - (Lady and Abby Cadabby are both magical) *James as Benny Rabbit - (James and Benny Rabbit are both selfish) *Bill and Ben as Biff and Sully - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Biff and Sully are) *Duke as Hoots the Owl - (Duke and Hoots the Owl are both wear brown) *Henry as Herry Monster - (Henry and Herry Monster are both have names starting with "He") *Daisy as Grundgetta - (Daisy and Grundgetta are both wear green) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Guy Smiley *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sonny Friendly *Whiff as Bruno the Trashman - (Whiff and Bruno the Trashman are both collect garbage) *Spencer as Mr. Johnson (Fat Blue) *Mighty Mac as the Two-Headed Monster *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Hooper *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gladys the Cow - (Georgia and Gladys the Cow are both named begins with the letter 'G') *Freddie as Sherlock Hemlock *Elizabeth as Miss Finch *Arry and Bert as Sam and Sid Sleaze - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Sam and Sid Sleaze are) *Lorna (from T&F/TMS) as Daddy Dodo *Laura (from T&F/TMS) as Mommy Dodo *Sir Handel as Danny Dodo *Caroline as Marie Dodo *Rosie as Prairie Dawn - (Rosie and Peairie Dawn are both wear pink) *Stepney as Bug - (Stepney and Bug are both wear yellow) *Diesel as Huxley - (Diesel and Huxley are both mean) *Henrietta as Curly Bear *Bertie as Barkley the Dog - (Bertie and Barkley the Dog are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Slimey the Worm *Jack as Little Jerry *Alfie as Little Chrissy *Harvey as Harvey Kneeslapper - (Harvey and Harvey Kneeslapper are both share the same names) *Duncan as Don Music *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Lefty *Rheneas as Murray Monster - (Rheneas and Murray Monster are both wear red) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Big Bird ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Snuffy Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Elmo BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Ernie and Bert EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Grover Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Ernestine Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Cookie Monster Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Oscar the Grouch Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Frazzle TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Count Von Count Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Kermit the Frog HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Telly Monster Escape62.png|Toad as Baby Bear WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Gordon Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Susan WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Luis Rodriguez Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Maria Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Zoe Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Rosita ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Abby Cadabby Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Benny Rabbit TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Biff and Sully Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Hoots the Owl 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Herry Monster Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Grundgetta Johnny.png|Johnny as Guy Smiley Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Sonny Friendly Whiff.png|Whiff as Bruno the Trashman Spencer.png|Spencer as Mr. Johnson (Fat Blue) Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as the Two-Headed Monster Category:Daniel Pineda